The End is a Rough Road for Bosco
by Tenniskid012
Summary: It is what happends in between fatih and Fred's divorce. This is a what if happend story saying a what if faith dies what happends.


Third Watch

The End Is a Rough Road for Bosco.

_**The scene is set before Fred and Faith are re-married(after they divorce.) and they have their kids**_

_**In the patrol car talking:**_

**Yokas**:

"I'll tell ya', every time I leave Fred has something to say about it"

"He thinks that the worst is going to happen….which then makes me feel like the worse is going to happen too."

**BOSCO:**

"Remind me, why are you dealing with him, or should I say why are you with him still. I know that you are in "love" with him

**Yokas**:

"Bosco! How can you say that? We have our rough spots but what can I do."

_**When the radio rings:**_

"_We got a 1048 high risk vice operation. All units available between 43rd and45th street between 4th and 3rd avenue please respond."_

_"Click, click"_

**_The sirens roaring. Yokas and Bosco approach the scene where they see a man with a mask and a machine gun in his right hand. Then their is a scream in the background. The man then grabs her and holds her hostage. He then starts to shoot his gun._**

_  
_**BOSCO:**  
" Faith down, down..."  
**_Bang, Bang Bosco shoots his gun...meantime wandering where F is._**

**FAITH:**   
"Bosco! Bosco! I'm shot, the bastard shot me...!"

**BOSCO:**  
" Where are you shot"

**_Meantime on the radio Bosco announces in a very abrupt and strong voice._**

**BOSCO:**  
"1013, 1013 shots fired... officer down!"

**The Front credits role.**

_The scene is reopened with Bosco shooting._

**_  
Bang...Bang. The man is shot. Finally backup arrived. Scully and Davis arrive and are walking in a cautious way. Then the ambulance arrives. And Kim and Carlos come out and see Faith on the ground bleeding._**

**Kim:**

"What the, hell happened here?"

**BOSCO:**

"She got shot and isn't speaking anymore."

**Kim:**

"She doesn't have a pulse, Carlos start CPR"

**_Mean while Kim goes to the radio  
_**

**Kim:**

"I need a second bus at this location; we got a MI with a Bradycardic. Also, another man D.O.A. at 6:13 pm."

**Carlos**:

"She's crashing get me the EKG"

**Kim:**

"Set it 600"

**Carlos**:

"Set"

**Kim:**

"clear"

**Carlos**:

"double it"

**Kim:**

"Done….clear"

**Carlos**:

"She isn't responding."

**Kim:**

"Fine DOA at 6:28pm"

**BOSCO**:

"No…no. no Faith come back (**_he is screaming and is crying like a child) _**

"What do you mean she is dead ….do something do anything!"

**_As the camera zooms out a voice is heard. And that's how it ended. That was the end of the road for Bosco and Faith... they were so close that no one could understand it….it was almost like they were married or had this amazing friendship that no one will ever understand. B is so upset that none has heard of him in 6 days. Faith's funeral is tomorrow. Everyone is upset but not as much as Bosco, he is taking it the hardest. HE doesn't understand that she is gone…he doesn't want pity from anyone or to even talk to any one. Neither can I understand. Everyone wants her back. And Fred ….well Fred is handling it better then anyone would think. It is as if he expected it to happen sometime. But not this soon. The kids are taking it worse then Bosco. They won't even talk to anyone. Life has changed and it will never be the same. _**

**_The funeral is today and the scene opens with Bosco in his apartment stairs walking down to his car in full uniform on._**

**_Bosco is now walking down the street towards the subway. And is walking up the stairs. He sits down and he then realizes that he is sitting next to M who also is going to Faith's funeral. _**

**MONROE**:

"So you decided to come out of the cave and say goodbye to F. We know it is horrible about what happened….but why ……why are you acting like this? Something happens to everyone."

**BOSCO**:

"You will never understand…

**_Being interrupted _**

**MONROE**:

"What the hell do you mean that I will never understand… it's not like you're her only friend"

**BOSCO**:

"You don't know how I feel…you won't ever because you will probably never understand our relationship….and how…how dare you question that I don't miss my partner and best friend."

**MONROE**:

" You're right none of us understand how you feel…..god do u think that you're the only one dealing with this, home life, and everything else.

But I guess that's the difference between you and me.

So you just feel how you want and do what you want like you always do…so go on…"

**BOSCO**:

(In an angry voice)"So I guess your right that, I am the one that always handles the problems the "wrong" way or the "stupid" way.

**MONROE**:

"I think that the rest of the train ride should be peaceful and so… stop making you sound like an ars and be quiet."

**BOSCO**:

"(In a sarcastic manner) perfect"

_**Later they arrive at the correct platform, and get off. Bosco goes his own way and Monroe tries to follow but he tells her to go away so she goes her own way. The scene is reopened with the casket being carried to the grave area. The ceremony begins. Everyone is crying if not sobbing and no one has a smile…. sad or a blank page for a face. They all act surprised that they even have to be at a funeral for faith.**_

**_When everyone is saying goodbye Bosco is saddened even more. He mumbles:_**

**BOSCO**:

"Faith I never really knew how in complete I am without you. I will miss you always. I will love you always and you will always be remembered.

You truly are the best friend I always had. I am going to miss you. Don't worry about your family….I'll take care of them whenever. And the bastard that kill'd you he is dead and probably not going where you are going to heaven….he's going to hell."

_**The camera is fading out and a song plays.**_

I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...

That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',  
Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,  
For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,  
It seems one thing has been true all along,  
You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,  
I guess I've had it with you and your career,  
When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it...

Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...

The end…..or is it?


End file.
